Amaurophilia
by Maelwaedd
Summary: All Luna wanted was a lover. But she doubted she would ever find one. As the eyes followed her around the school, she came across somebody who was willing to oblige her desire to simply not be looked at. LunaTrelawney


Amaurophilia   
(Excitement from having a partner who is unable to see them during sex.)  
Luna Lovegood/Sybil Trelawney  
M 15  
All Luna wanted was a lover. But she doubted she would ever find one. As the eyes followed her around the school, she came across somebody who was willing to oblige her desire to simply not be looked at.  
Warnings for bizarre consent, delusions and references to non-consensual sexual activities. Student/teacher touching.  
Written as a very, very late birthday present for kittygirl35226.

At first, Luna resented the boys. The mocked her, pulled her hair, flirted with her until she felt sick and then they ran off again. But after Terry Boot kissed her behind the greenhouse and she kept her eyes squeezed closed the entire time, asking him to do the same when he slipped his hand inside her robes, the girls started also.

Girls' taunts were harsher than boys', Luna found. She had been teased since she was small for being dreamy, for being smart--although nobody was really teased for being smart in Ravenclaw. At least, not in the conventional fashion. People were teased there for not knowing a Seventh-year runes problem, even if they were only a third year, and Merlin forbid if you mispronounced a word. But this teasing, the girls' whispers that would start as she entered the room but stopped as she approached or even glanced towards them, the occasional 'frigid' or 'queer' that reached her ears were more hurtful than the strands missing from her ponytails.

She coped as best she could, throwing herself into her studies, and spending her holidays searching for fantastical beasts with her father. The others mocked her for the latter, of course, but she didn't care. If they were too blind to see what was under their noses, it was their loss.

Her teachers thought she was 'loony' also. They never said this to her face, of course, but she could see it in her eyes. How she hated those eyes, how she hated everyone's eyes. They stared, they pitied, they glared and they mocked. Everywhere she went there were eyes on her, real or imagined, she was haunted by the collective gaze of what seemed like the entire world.

She found solace in Divination. In Trelawney's class, Luna was nowhere near as 'loony' as the professor. Were the students to mock anybody, and mock they did, their attentions would be centred around Trelawney. Trelawney with her glasses, her wild blonde hair, so close a shade to Luna's own, her breathy revelations and, what attracted Luna the most, her absolute inability to register the eyes that followed _her_ wherever she went.

It wasn't until her fourth year that Luna gathered the courage to ask her most respected professor how exactly it was that she did it. She stayed after class, considering the Demiguise her father had told her had travelled into Asia proper, like some other children might hop from foot to foot in their nervousness. Her father couldn't take her out school to aid in his hunt, of course, but he promised that if it was still at large by the time the Christmas hols came about, they would search for it together.

Professor Trelawney sat on a turquoise pouf, oblivious to Luna's presence. Luna was grateful for the professor's pretence. Trelawney always seemed to know everything. From when it might rain to the month people would have to face their fears, to how many students would leave her class because they simply lacked the Eye. Of course she would fail to even glance in Luna's direction. Luna marvelled at her professor's incredible perception, her consideration. She stood on the step beside Trelawney.

The professor peered harder into her crystal, but that was the only way she acknowledged Luna's presence. Luna smiled, nervously putting the Demiguise from her mind, and spilled her woes to the professor. Trelawney said nothing, simply gazing in to the orb. She passed her hand across it just as Luna's legs began to tire slightly; her perch, feet half on and half off the stair, was becoming uncomfortable, and Luna took the professor's subtle movement as an invitation to sit. Still the professor failed to look away from the orb she was so absorbed in; heartened, Luna leaned forward in her chair, staring in kind at the perfect, shimmering orb, and felt a great weight lift from her heart as she told the professor of every injustice visited upon her by her horrible schoolmates.

"I wish I could be like you," Luna sighed finally. "Your gift is incredible, and I'll bet you wouldn't care who stared at you in the halls. I dare say even Terry Boot would close his eyes if you asked him--not that he'd have his hand in your robes, of course, professor. You're much too good for him. And I'll bet the girls wouldn't tease me if I had your--your presence." In her enthusiasm to praise, she neglected to remember that the girls could and did dare tease Trelawney, and to her face, even if Trelawney escaped unaffected by their pettiness. "I just--oh, I know I shouldn't say this, professor, but I just wish that somebody like you would see me in that way."

"The crystal says the time is nigh," Trelawney interjected, her face rapt as she stared into the crystal, although Luna didn't see, for she too was focused on the crystal. "Tarry, and you will ne'er claim what you wish."

Luna thought for a long moment. She knew that no professor would be able to say in plain words that they fancied a student--in fact, she was lucky to have received so much of a reassurance. Professor Trelawney obviously felt the same way, she must! Other students had had crushes on professors, and she knew of two who, filled with the hope of children, had approached their professors. Both had been dismissed from their professor's presence with a gentle but curt refusal. But the Divination professor seemed to be--encouraging her?

"Thank you, ma'am," she said, stunned. This was so much more than she had expected. "You're not obliged, of course. I mean, I understand your position here, and I'm but a student. The boys say my hair is like taffy, made to be pulled, but--oh, I shouldn't speak of my hair, yours is the same. I know I'm plain, for the girls tell me that even if I wanted to--which I do, of course, but only if you want to, ma'am--I couldn't get a lover. And--"

Trelawney cut her off with a harsh wave of her hand across the crystal, circling the orb thrice before standing with a creak of her bones and standing for a moment, only to settle herself in an armchair. Her robes caught up against the arm of the chair, exposing her pale, sun-deprived thighs, parted ever so slightly in invitation.

Luna opened her mouth to start thanking the professor, then wondered if perhaps the professor was acting like this, bold in action but almost wordlessly at the same time, for fear somebody might be listening. Oh, if that were the case, Luna's stomach clenched fearfully, and she looked around hastily. But she felt no eyes on her, and the eyes were the first thing she felt, wherever she was. She was certain that nobody but she and the professor were in the room. But, for fear of listeners, she shut her mouth again, and crept silently to rest on her knees before Trelawney.

The professor, ever so kind and thoughtful that it made Luna's heart hurt with touched pleasure, lay as prone as one could in an armchair, her head tilted back to rest against the back of the seat. Even if she were to open her eyes, Luna knew that her gaze would only fall on the ceiling, enchanted like the great hall, but which only displayed astronomical patterns, no matter what the time of day. During the many months during which she had been fascinated, nay, falling in love with her Divination professor, Luna had fantasised about making love to Sybil Trelawney whilst the professor stared upwards and told their future in the stars. Of course, it would be much too unnerving for that to happen on one's first date, and she knew, with the trust of a child, that Trelawney would not utter a single word during the act.

Taking the professor's silence for cautious consent, Luna reached out a hand and touched her professor's thigh. It moved, shifting away from its partner, and Luna was delighted to see as her robes slid up even further that her professor was wearing no underwear. She must have foreseen this happening--oh, how silly Luna felt, having poured her heart and woes to the professor, confessing her love in nervous tones when the professor knew fully what would happen! She rested her taffy-blonde head against Trelawney's inner thigh, inhaling the faint womanly scent.

She was heartened by the fact that the professor had expected her all evening, but felt an honest nervousness in the act itself. A Ravenclaw never liked trying something that they had not at least researched in depth before, and although Luna had touched herself many times, she also knew that all women were different. What if her professor preferred fingers inside of her, rather than simply fingers ghosting over her clitoris? What if the professor, god forbid, needed stimulation elsewhere also?

Luna decided that her nerves were unnecessary. Surely, despite the code of silence between her, Trelawney would find some way to tell her if she was doing anything wrong. And so it was, with a small and content smile on her face, Luna Lovegood curled between her professor's legs in the early evening, one hand inside of her own robes, and one touching between her professor's legs.


End file.
